In a communication network such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, system information (SI) is important as it can provide necessary information to a user terminal, such as a user equipment (UE) or a wireless device, for linking with the communication network. In new radio (NR), SI may be classified into minimum SI and other SI. Minimum SI is the SI that a user terminal must read before it can know how to access the network. Other SI is the SI not within minimum SI. SI may be transmitted to the user terminal in a master information block (MIB) and/or a system information block (SIB). For example, minimum SI may correspond to MIB, SIB1 and SIB2 in LTE. Other SI may correspond to those remaining SIBs. Since other SI is not necessary for a user terminal to access network, in order to achieve energy efficiency, it may be desirable that the SI may be requested on demand.